


Memory Of Paradise

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, I'm Sorry, Jalyn, Kanira, Reincarnation, Rosele, Seers, Soulmates, Umiko, You'll understand later, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: Terezi and Feferi weren't friends. She acted high and mighty while Terezi couldn't see a thing since the moment she first opened her eyes.However, there's a memory in the back of Terezi's mind of a beautiful girl crying.If only she could figure out who this girl is.And maybe she will.





	Memory Of Paradise

It's a very small, distant memory to you. You've never met the person in it, but to you, she looks lovely. She had bright pink eyes and flowing brown hair. Her skin is tan, her figure is slim. You just wish you could remember something else of her, something that wasn't her crying.   
You just wish.  
Your name is Terezi Ryoko Pyrope, you are a blind female. You don't know what you look like. You don't know what anyone looks like, truth be told. You barely even know what you wear to school or to bed. The only person you're certain of appearance is the mysterious girl, hidden in the back of your mind in a short memory. A short, sad, memory, yet you cherish it.   
Today, was an unusual day for you, however.   
Awhile back, your friend, Kanaya, introduced you to a girl named Feferi Raine Peixes. She seemed nice at first, bubbly and always excited. But then you got to know her. Beneath her bubbliness is a whole layer of bitchness, in your opinion. She talks endlessly about a guy named Eridan Ampora, who seems to be the source of her issues. She talks about how he constantly bothers her about another male you know named Sollux. She acts like she has the issues in the world as one of the richest families in the US. It annoys you beyond end. If you had a chance, you'd tell her off. You'd tell her about all the suffering you've gone through with being born blind and all the eye check ups and the drama with Karkat. She never pauses long enough for you to bud in.   
This has led to the ever growing rivalry between you and Feferi Peixes.   
It started with making simple rumors about each other, which one fucked Gamzee Makara and which one almost drown Vriska Sekert. But then is escalated to more one on one things. Looking for chances on when to use backhanded comments on the other, trash talking on the internet. It began to settle down more, however, when Karkat had a mental break down over it in the girl's bathroom. It cooled down to just occasionally mentioning their hate for each other in small conversations. It was when you asked Kanaya a question that some sort of feeling sparked within your very cold heart.   
You were sitting beside her, sipping on a red slushie while she texted someone on her phone. You could hear the clicking of her nails again her phone screen. A thought came to mind, and it wouldn't leave you alone.   
"Hey, Kanaya," you asked.   
"Hm?" She answered, the clicking against her phone stopping and a feeling of being stared down commenced.  
"What do I look like?" You questioned, taking another sip.   
Kanaya paused, taking a moment to think before answering.   
"You have brilliantly bright ginger hair that goes down to your shoulders and flips outwards. Your milky white eyes hide behind light red oddly shaped glasses. Your face shape is neither soft nor sharp, rather a more in between and resembles a heart. You have a bright, wide smile and oddly shaped teeth. You always wear torn up clothing with the color red, or sometimes just a whole rainbow."  
You pause for a moment and begin to picture it. You. That you, and that is how people see you. However, you cannot see you. Another thought came to mind as you spoke once more.   
"What do you look like? And what does Karkat look like?"  
Kanaya paused once more, taking a breath and sighing.   
"Karkat is short and curvy with fluffy brown hair and tan skin. He has big, bright red eyes and a soft face shape. He has a nice, crooked smile and dark circles under his eyes. he always wears fluffy sweaters and sweatpants, though in the summer he'll go out in a tank top or tee-shirt. Myself, on the other hand, hold a more sophisticated appearance. I have ginger hair as well, though not as bright as yours, put up into two points more towards the back of my head. I have rather curly hair and emerald green eyes. My face shape is more of an oval, and I have very pale skin. Practically paper, if you'd ask Rose. I have light freckles on my cheeks and often wear long skirts and a variety of tops. From sleeveless to long sleeve."  
You take a moment to take this information in. To you, Kanaya sounds like a goddess while Karkat sounds like an insomniac who hasn't seen the sun in years. The memory plays over in your mind once more. The beautiful, brown haired woman who haunts your every thought.   
". . . What does Feferi look like?"   
Kanaya answers without hesitation, "Feferi is a tall, chubby girl. She has tight curls in her hair that goes down to her lower back. They bounce with her as she gets more excited. Her hair is a pastel pink, though it's dyed. Originally, it's a coffee brown, to match her deeply tanned skin. Her eyes are bright pink and glittering with excitement. She wears glasses that are lined with a fuchsia, her lips are always pursed as if she were pouting. Her face shape is similar to yours, resembling a heart. She wears more revealing clothes, such as crop tops or more swim suit based outfits."   
Within this moment, You got up from your seat on the bench and ran, throwing away the empty cup of red slushie as you rushed down towards the beach, towards your right. You hear Kanaya calling your name in a distance and the clicking of heels behind you but you don't care. You have to know. It's the only way.   
You run into someone, and she spouts a familiar "Oh" that you've always known. Feferi Raine Peixes.   
"Terezi?" She questions, obviously confused. It feels great to hear that voice again, it has to be her. There isn't another way.   
"You know me better than that, Umiko," you answer. You don't feel like yourself, you feel like someone completely different. What is your name? You don't know, but you know it's not Terezi. You are someone else.   
Someone else clicks their tongue from beside Feferi and gives a slight chuckle.   
"I knew you'd figure it out, eventually," said the voice, you recognize it as Rose, "It seems that even in death, no one can keep Umiko and Jalyn apart."  
"Care to explain, Rose?" Feferi asked, confused.   
"Umiko and Jalyn, lost and reconnected many, many times in the words of reincarnation. Only a true seer would know of them. Umiko was once a princess and heiress to a throne, in her original life, while Jalyn was her faithful seer. They were sent out on a mission together, only to fall in love. Desperate to hide it from the public, they hid and lived happily together within a forest for years. Upon a war that struck their kingdom, Umiko and Jalyn were separated as Jalyn was killed in front of Umiko. Umiko cried and held her dying body as she passed, then passing herself from the same one who murdered Jalyn. A seer and sylph, Rosele and Kanira, combine their powers so that they may be reincarnated and reunited for every passing time. The legend never gets old, though it seems it is no longer a legend, is it?"   
You pause and blindly search for Feferi's eyes as Rose continues once more. You hear Kanaya come up behind you and join along side Rose.   
"It seems that after my description, you have figured out what is going on within this life. The sylph and seer have known for a very long time, however," Kanaya spoke.   
"Terezi remembers things, doesn't she?" Rose gave a menacing smile and you didn't have to see it just to feel the snark.   
"Of course I remember, it's been in the back of my mind for years," you pause and drift off and wait for Feferi to say something, to think that maybe you isn't crazy.   
"Jalyn. Jalyn . . ." She says it multiple times to herself, as if trying to process everything you just heard, "Princess Umiko and seer Jalyn, lost in time though never death."   
There is silence from all four of you before you are wrapped in a warm embrace.   
"Nothing beats true love, Jalyn."


End file.
